The Cooking Catastrophe (Transcript)
A transcript of the episode Larry: Looks good, everyone! Let me see what you're brewing up with. Mandy: I'm putting the finishing touches on my spaghetti and beanballs. Dirk: My corned beef pancakes will be a blast. Rudy: No one can beat my teriyaki seaweed cod! Gertie: How's my yellow bean granola bars coming along? Squeaky: Not even my sweet potato burgers? Larry: Excellent! Just keep up the good work. Now on to our pets and their partners. What are you guys making? Nutmeg: Miss Helpful and I will like to present to you our delicious gumbo kebabs! It's a twist of Louisiana meets the Middle East! Miss Helpful: These treats are sure to make you beg for more! Larry: I hope so. The judges would like a taste of those kebabs. Now, on to Zeus and Miss Chatterbox. What's cooking, you two? Zeus: With the help of Miss Chatterbox, our chili con carne meatloaf will be a blast! Miss Chatterbox: Zeus is right! Our chili is super hot. Well, as long as it's not too hot to handle. (laughs) We totally killed it! Zeus: Sure, sure. Larry: Talk about putting a spice on things. Now, on to my Mom and Lionel. What are you putting on the pot, Mom? Miss Magic: I'm putting some cayenne peppers on our Welsh rarebit, my son. Lionel: Whew! Let's hope that it's not to spicy like Zeus and Miss Chatterbox's chili con carne meatloaf. Zeus: I heard that! Everyone laughs. Lionel: Anyways, Miss Magic. Let me help you. (barking) Top hat! (hat flips and suddenly rabbits and doves appear out of his hat) Looks like everyone wants to help! Miss Magic: Well, like I always say, Lionel. Lionel: I know, I know. Sometimes my magic surprises even me! And to think, I always do the hard work. (sighs) Larry: Hey, Lionel. Can you stir the mixture of the Welsh rarebit with your new spoon in your new backpack? Lionel: Yes, sir! (barking) Spoon! (mixes the Welsh rarebit) Just a little more. (barking) Whisk! (mixes the Welsh rarebit again) Almost done! (stops mixing) There! Finished! Larry: Good job, Lionel! Well, well, Bron and Miss Scary, lookie what we have here. Bron: I'm making pepper pumpernickel breads with Miss Scary. Miss Scary: This scary dish is sure to make everyone hungry. Larry: I wouldn't be so sure about the scary part, Miss Scary. But I think everyone will love it. Miss Scary: Of course they will, Larry. Larry: I thought so. And finally, our last entry. Angie, how come you haven't come up with any recipe yet? Angie: (sighs) I don't know what I want to make, Larry. All my friends' dishes are already original recipes. Except that I couldn't think of my own recipe. Larry: You'll figure it out. After all, we always have to use our imagination and make something. Rule Zero: Wise words, Agent Larry. I'm sure Agent Angie will come out with something very special. Angie: I hope so, Rule Zero. (sighs) Scene change Angie: If only I have an idea about what to make. Hey, it's Nutmeg and Miss Helpful. Hi, guys! What's up? Nutmeg: We're making gumbo kebabs! Want to try one, Angie? Miss Helpful: You'll soon be hooked. Angie: Ok. (tastes the gumbo kebab) Whoa! Hot, but I love it! Miss Helpful: I knew you would, Angie. What's your recipe going to be? Angie: (gasps) That's it! Guys, I'll be right back! I'll show you. Nutmeg: I wonder what Angie's recipe will be. Angie: I'm back. May I present my cod cookies! They're delicious. Nutmeg: Ew! I'm not so sure about it. I can smell the fishiness. Miss Helpful: No harm done, Nutmeg. I'll give it a try. (tastes the cod cookie) Fishy. I like it! Nutmeg: (groans) Miss Helpful! Miss Helpful: A little taste wouldn't hurt. Angie: Sorry about the smell, Nutmeg. Nutmeg: That's ok. You were only trying to show us. Angie: I guess Nutmeg doesn't like my fish cookies. (gasps) Maybe I'll try another recipe. Somebody sure will like my new recipe. Like Lionel and Miss Magic for instance. See you guys later. Nutmeg and Miss Helpful: See you, Angie! Angie: Hey, you two! I see you're making something special. Lionel: Yes, Angie. We're making cayenne pepper Welsh rarebit. More hotter and spicier than the original. Miss Magic: It's going to be a fine and dandy dish. Want to try, Angie. Angie: Why not? (tastes the Welsh rarebit) Talk about hot, hot, hot! It's just like Nutmeg and Miss Helpful's gumbo kebabs, only hotter! Lionel: I'm glad you liked it. What are you going to create? Angie: (gasps) I've got it! Be back in a flash, you guys! Lionel: I think Angie's recipe will sure make me drool this time. Miss Magic: I second that motion, Lionel. Angie: I'm back again. Feast your eyes on my herring burgers. What do you think? Lionel: PU! No offence, Angie, but I don't think I'll take your stinky burgers. Miss Magic: I can fix that. Lionel: Here we go again. Miss Magic: Zara zee! (turns the herring burgers into haggis) Isn't it amazing? Angie: Hey, Miss Magic! You turned my herring burgers into haggis! Lionel: This happens all the time. Miss Magic: Sorry, Angie. I guess I got carried away. Angie: You sure do. Sorry, Lionel. I know you can't stand the excessive smell of seafood. Lionel: Never mind. Angie: Well, I guess I better be going. See you later. Lionel: See you, Angie. Hope you can think of an unsmelly recipe! Angie: Hey, it's Zeus and Miss Chatterbox. Hi, guys! What's up? Zeus: We're making chili con carne meatloaves, Angie. Would you like to try one? Miss Chatterbox: Sure, Angie. Have a taste. I love everything meaty in this stew, don't you? Could use a little more beef. Oh, and even a little bit of chicken. Angie: (tastes the chili con carne meatloaf) This is meattastic! Zeus: Nice joke, Angie. What are you going to make. Miss Chatterbox: I hope it's something special. Angie: That reminds me! Be back in a jiffy. A few seconds later Angie: Announcing my Sardine Strips! It's just like chicken strips, but only with fish! Zeus: Oh, yuck! That's horrible! Miss Chatterbox: Even though I don't like the smell, I would like to try one. (eats the sardine strips) Wow! Fishy (laughs) Or should I say extra fishy? Zeus: Miss Chatterbox, that's disgusting! Miss Chatterbox: But it's good, Zeus. Angie: Sorry, Zeus. I guess I'm not good with food choices. Zeus: It's ok, Angie. You'll think of something. Scene change. Angie: (sighs) What am I going to tell Larry? Larry: I'm here, Angie. What's the matter? Angie: I can't cook anything right. Larry: Sometimes you just need to use your imagination to cook something. Angie: Really?